thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Steen
| birth_place = Winnipeg, MB, CAN | career_start = 2001 | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs }} Alexander "Alex" Steen (born on March 1, 1984) is a Swedish Canadian professional ice hockey player and alternate captain for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). Alex played for Modo in the Swedish Hockey League on a short-term contract during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Playing Career Alex played for Frölunda HC from 1999 to 2004. He spent the 2004–05 season with Modo Hockey after a highly controversial signing. In the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, Alex was selected in the first round by the Toronto Maple Leafs, 24th overall. He played his first game with the Leafs on October 5, 2005 during the season opener against the rival Ottawa Senators and registered a minor penalty. On October 8, 2005, Alex scored his first career NHL goal came in the next game on October 8 against the Montreal Canadiens. This goal marked the first time a Swedish father and son both scored in the NHL (beating Robert Nilsson by 21 days). On January 4, 2007, Alex scored his first career hat-trick against the Boston Bruins, ending with a five-point game night. On November 24, 2008, Alex was traded by the Leafs, along with Carlo Colaiacovo to the St. Louis Blues for Lee Stempniak. Alex often plays on a scoring line on the St. Louis roster alongside David Backes and T.J. Oshie. On July 1, 2010, Alex signed a four-year contract extension with the Blues. He had an NHL career-high 51 points in the 2011–12 season. On September 25, 2012, Alex returned to Modo Hockey during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. In October of 2013, Alex was named the NHL First Star of the Month with his 11 goals leading the league, and 16 points, fourth-best. With a goal and an assist against the Carolina Hurricanes on November 16, 2013 Alex extended his point streak to 13 consecutive games, the best such streak by a Blues player since Pierre Turgeon in 1999–2000. On December 18, 2013, Alex signed a three-year, $17.4 million contract with the Blues. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play Alex has played in Sweden in the: *2002 World U18 Championships *2003 World Junior Championships *2004 World Junior Championships *2007 World Championships Personal Life Alex's father is former Winnipeg Jets star Thomas Steen, a forward who scored 817 points in 950 NHL games between 1981 and 1995. Thomas is currently a Winnipeg City Councillor. Although Alex was born in Winnipeg (during his father's playing days with the Jets), he has Canadian & Swedish citizenship (like his father) and has chosen to represent Sweden in international hockey competition. Alex has two surviving siblings; his youngest brother Amadeus died when he was 2 months old of a heart condition. His death was the motivation for Alex, along with family members, to create the Amadeus Steen Foundation to raise funds for and offer support to infant and child health care. Category:1984 births Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Modo Hockey players